COR Quick Draw Guide by Arekkusu
This is intended to be a concise reference guide for CORs (or /CORs) looking to improve the effectiveness of their Quick Draw. With the advent of Abyssea playing styles for many jobs have changed; this guide was started with mainly L75 in mind so you will find a lot of outdated gear. However, I have slowly been updating it to reflect options available at L90 as of the May 2011 update and also take into account gear/updates relevant for playing in Abyssea. 'Quick Draw Shots' *All shots excluding Light and Dark shots will cause magical damage; the base damage of all shots is the same. *You always need a gun and bullet equipped in order to use Quick Draw. *Each shot requires a special 'Card' item in order to be used e.g. Fire Shot will consume 1 Fire Card. They can be bought from Jajaroon in Nashmau for 48 gil/card. Alternatively Jidwahn on the Silver Sea route to Nashmau occasionally has them on sale (sometimes cheaper than Jajaroon!). *Universal cards are now available in the form of a Trump Card, these work with all shots. Jajaroon sells a case (99) for 10k or you can pick them up at a higher cost from the AH. Trump Cards will be used before the individual ones. *Initially you have 2 Quick Draw charges. These recharge at 1 per minute. Each Quick Draw Recast merit will reduce this by 2 seconds to a maximum of -10 seconds with the full 5 merits. The Mirke Wardecors can further reduce this by 5 seconds with the appropriate augments meaning Quick Draw recast can become as low as 45 seconds. *The maximum distance you can use Quick Draw from is approximately 18.1' from the enemy but you do not need to be facing it. *Each shot, except Light and Dark, will grant you a TP return (the target gets none) and also has a chance to gain a skill-up in Marksmanship. The TP gained is equivalent to that received from firing a standard ranged attack using the gun and ammo equipped; this means that higher delay guns will bring about increased returns. Shots are also affected by Store TP meaning any Store TP enhancements, by way of gear, status effects etc... will increase the TP gained further. *Quick Draw goes through shadows. *Many mobs have elemental weaknesses (as well as resistances), so think about exploiting these where you can. *Much like regular black magic nukes, Quick Draw shots are subject to resists as well as day and weather effects, meaning that the elemental day and/or weather can strengthen shots of the matching element but it can also weaken shots of the element it is strong to. *Some shots when used after a relevant debuff lands successfully, will have an additional effect e.g. Earth Shot used after a Slow spell has landed, will help increase the effect of Slow by 10%. *In addition, the feet slot of the COR Empyrean Armor: Navarch's Bottes +1/Navarch's Bottes +2 add an effect that can increase the amount of damage done by elemental damage i.e. Quick Draw/nukes/elemental weaponskills matching the shot fired. *Finally, by wearing two of more pieces of the +2 Empyrean set, you will have a chance to deal triple damage with Quick Draw. Supposedly the rate of activation increases with more pieces equipped. Types of shot: Water Shot – water elemental damage. Additional effect: Poison DoT increase Fire Shot - fire elemental damage. No additional effect noted Ice Shot - ice elemental damage. Additional effect: Paralyze +10%, unknown affect on Bind Wind Shot - wind elemental damage. Additional effect: Acid Bolt defense down +5% Earth Shot - earth elemental damage. Additional effect: Slow +10% Thunder Shot - thunder elemental damage. No additional effect noted Light Shot – light based Sleep effect for approximately 1 minute. No damage. Additional effect: Dia defense down +5% and DoT increase. Dark Shot – dark based Dispel effect that removes 1 beneficial effect per Dark Shot. No damage. Additional effect: Bio attack down +5% and DoT increase; Blind +10%. 'Increasing Damage and Accuracy' The formula for calculating Quick Draw damage is as below: 2*(Gun base DMG + bullet base DMG)*(1+(MAB/100))*(staff bonus)*(Day/Weather Bonus) Resisting the damage causes the target to take 1/2, 1/4, 1/8, or 1/16 of normal damage. How to increase damage (excluding Light and Dark shots): *1. Gun DMG – choose a gun with a high DMG rating; increasing the DMG of the gun by 1 will increase Quick Draw damage by ~2 points *2. Bullet DMG – Oberon's Bullet is the highest damage bullet available to COR at this point in time *3. Magic Attack Bonus (MAB) – each point of Magic Attack Bonus will increase Quick Draw damage by ~2 points. You can get this effect by means of: **(i) Gear related **(ii) Support Job related - /BLM, /RDM and /BLU are the only subs that give MAB **(iii) Status effect related – Wizard's Roll , Diabolos’ Dream Shroud, Memento Mori, Shiva's Favor etc... **(iv) Atma (Abyssea only) - e.g. Atma of the Ultimate - MAB+50 **(v) Item related - e.g. Ascetic's Tonic *4. Magic Affinity: **(i) Atma that increases magical damage associated with one element i.e. Atma of the Beyond gives a straight +30% to all ice elemental magical damage **(ii) Staff bonus – Normal Quality (NQ) staves of the corresponding element to the shot will do +10% (x1.1) damage. High Quality (HQ) will do +15% (x1.15) *5. Day/weather bonus – these have a 33-50% chance of kicking in: **+10% (x1.1) for magic of the day matching shot **+10% (x1.1) for magic matching single weather matching shot **+20% (x1.2) for magic matching single weather and day matching shot **+25% (x1.25) for magic matching double weather matching shot **+35% (x1.35) for magic matching double weather and day matching shot If you have any of the Elemental Obis, the effect is guaranteed so long as you have the correct obi equipped for the matching shot/weather/day. How to increase accuracy (all shots): *1. AGI – there is plenty of equipment that can increase AGI and lower the chance of resists. Food can also increase AGI. Certain support jobs will have naturally higher AGI than others e.g. /RNG and /NIN. There is various Atma available for use in Abyssean areas; Atma of the Gnarled Horn for example gives +50 AGI. *2. Magic Accuracy (MACC) – through one of two ways: **(i) Gear related. **(ii) NQ elemental staves increase the magic accuracy of the corresponding shot. Equip HQ for improved accuracy. **(ii) Status effect related e.g. Warlock's Roll **(iv) Atma (Abyssea only) - e.g. Atma of the Ultimate MACC+50 **(v) Item related - e.g. Ascetic's Tonic It is presumed 2 points of AGI = 1 Magic Accuracy. This theoretically makes Magic Accuracy a more potent way to increase Quick Draw accuracy. *3. Quick Draw Accuracy merits – useful to take full merits in this. At maximum this is +10 (magic) accuracy for all shots 'Food' Some ideas on food you can use to increase AGI (only bonuses to AGI listed). Pot-au-feu/Pot-au-feu +1 - AGI+3/'AGI+4' (30 minutes/1 hour) Vegetable Soup - AGI+4 (3 hours) Tavnazian Taco/Leremieu Taco - AGI+4 (30 minutes/1 hour) Squid Sushi/Squid Sushi +1 - AGI+5 (30 minutes/1 hour) You can find a full list of every item of food that increases AGI here: Food Effects/Agility 'Support jobs' Likely the event/task you are doing will determine the support job you will use. Here is a brief summary of bonuses that Quick Draw receives with certain subs: *'/Red Mage' - Job Trait of Magic Attack Bonus II (MAB +24). A nice boost that allows you to also use a lot of support/healing magic. *'/Black Mage' – Job Trait of Magic Attack Bonus II (MAB +24). Enfeebling and elemental spells are likely to be resisted due to low skill levels... but you do get acess to Stun as well as Warp/Warp II. *'/Blue Mage' - Magic Attack Bonus I (MAB +20) possible with Cursed Sphere and Sound Blast set. Not a sub-job I have ever seen on a COR but it could work with the right setting. After setting MAB, you could further set spells that increase AGI or other stats as well as set curative spells e.g. Wild Carrot, to provide support to your party (although /WHM, /RDM or /SCH would suit this function better). *'/Ranger' - Largest boost to AGI from any support job. Also access to Accuracy Bonus II (ACC/RACC+22). *'/Ninja' - Second largest boost to AGI from a support job (tied with THF and DNC also). Damage mitigation from shadows makes /NIN great for pulling if you have hate issues as well as soloing. 'Equipment Options' It is likely you will find alternatives to those listed here, especially with augmented items from Fields of Valor NMs, Evolith/Synergy, Moblin Maze Mongers and the Add-On Expansions/Abyssea. My current equipment set is available here: http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/214518 (Mirke Wardecors: MAB+4, Quick Draw delay -5). Main Elemental Staves Use the correct staff that matches the shot you want to use. If you use a staff that is weak to the elemental shot you are shooting e.g. Ice Staff equipped and you shoot a Fire Shot, then expect to see a –10% modification applied to your damage. However, it isn’t always possible to have the right staff equipped all the time, especially if you are TPing with another weapon. It is a good idea to have at least one each of the NQ staves, inventory space permitting! The HQ versions are preferable over the NQ ones for the +5% extra damage and +10 Magic Accuracy, but these are not mandatory. Buy the HQ ones relevant to which shots you find most useful/you use the most. One of the most notable staves due to the AGI bonus is: Wind Staff / Auster's Staff http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/d6/Wind_Staff.png . Sub (Grip) The most relevant grips are those that drop off Tier 3 ZNMs; they increase magic accuracy of a single element e.g. Ice Grip http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/7/71/Ice_Grip.jpg Light Grip If you have the inventory space, several of these are useful. However, it would be more sensible to invest in just one or two of these, especially where you have a HQ staff/with shots you use most. Also if you are /mage, this is a handy +20MP bonus. Reaver Grip / Reaver Grip +1 If you can't be bothered to carry all those elemental grips or don't have the inventory space you may find one of these universal pieces useful. Rose Strap An alternative to using a STR grip. Available for 30,000 Allied Notes for those with Starlight Medal or higher in Southern San d'Oria (S) (45,000 for those not allied with the Iron Rams). Ranged (Gun) With the advent of Trial of the Magians as well as Abyssea there is far more variety to be had in the ranged slot now. In no particular order: Exequy Gun - DMG:52 A drop from Ketea in Abyssea - Vunkerl. The latent works by giving you access to {Coronach] after the 13th WS you fire. In my opinion I think this is the gun to aim for if you can't be bothered during trials. Miramar Gun - DMG:48 Available on Valefor AH for ~10k there are better options available but for an entry level gun this is decent enough; the MACC is a nice addition. Anarchy+2: DMG:51 Obtained through completing Trial 2657 of the Marksmanship Trials. Mayhem +2 - DMG:51 MAB+10 Available by completing the relevant INT elemental section of the Marksmanship Trials, this is the second best Quick Draw gun (excluding Death Penalty) on this list and comes to close to matching Armageddon. The trials are all very quick seeing as you can find all the necessary mobs in Castle Zvahl Baileys and Uleguerand Range where it is almost always ice weather. Bedlam +2 - DMG:57 The understudy of Armageddon. Armageddon - DMG:64 Highest damage gun available. The Level 90 version also has AGI+15. Death Penalty The COR Mythic weapon. Testing has suggested Quick Draw damage is increased by approximately 20% on the base weapon (75). Each time it is upgraded it gains an enhanced Quick Draw upgrade. The L90 version states it has the fourth level of the enhancement, which I can only assume increases damage further. Ammo (Bullets) Oberon's Bullet Although unreasonable to use as general ammo, you only need buy one of these. Just remember to load a different bullet for TPing/WS. Steel Bullet http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/1/14/Steel_bullet.JPG For when you shoot your Oberon's Bullet by accident. Bronze Bullet Only for use with magical weaponskills such as Leaden Salute where the DMG of the bullet is not taken into account. Head Corsair's Tricorne / Corsair's Tricorne +1 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/7/7e/C_tricorne.jpg Even with the advent of the Abyssea gear, you can't take away the additional +10 damage to Quick Draw these pieces give. The +1 also has AGI+4 for accuracy. Navarch's Tricorne +1 / Navarch's Tricorne +2 ' AGI+8/10 depending on which version you obtain. 'Skadi's Visor Another head option with a high amount of AGI. From Salvage. Anwig Salade http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/e/e2/Anwig_salade.png A reward from completing the A Moogle Kupo d'Etat Add-On. The MAB+2 augment slightly misses the +10 damage available on the Corsair’s Tricorne. You may feel that there are far more useful augments for this piece. Diana Corona Obtainable from the Treasure Casket (brown) in Ro'Maeve. The latent is only active during Full Moon. Denali Bonnet http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/9/98/Denali_Bonnet.PNG One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 100 of Nyzul Isle Investigation. Neck Navarch's Choker This is the first of the Empyrean Armor accessories for COR, this one is a rare drop from Piasa in Abyssea - La Theine. Try and proc a blue weakness for a higher drop rate. Artemis' Medal New moon = MACC+~10, MAB+0/1; full moon = MACC+0/1, MAB+~10. If you have Spellcast you macro this in to use it at its optimum. Otherwise if you don't have Navarch's Choker above, you've probably got the best piece available right here. ~10K on Valefor AH. Caract Choker http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/d9/Caract.jpg Obtainable from the Treasure Casket (brown) in Ru'Aun Gardens. Less confusing than the Uggalepih Pendant. Uggalepih Pendant http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/65/UggalepihPendant.png This thing has a very confusing way to activate the latent of MAB+8. It is active whilst your MP is less than 51%, BUT that the calculation only includes MP bonuses from visible equipment (Weapon, Shield, Head, Body, Hands, Legs, and Feet) and merits only. "Convert HP to MP" effects are not included in this calculation. It is also active when your MP is 0. It is a tricky piece to use properly, especially when you are /mage. In order to get rid of unwanted MP, use things like Physical Earrings (Converts 25MP to HP) and Cassie Earring (50MP to HP). If you can't be bothered to mess around with it/don't have Spellcast just use of the options available above. Crocodile Collar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f9/CrocodileCollar.png Obtainable with Medals rank from Campaign Battle in Windurst Waters (S) with 30,000 Allied Notes (45,000 AN from outside allegiance). If you have no MAB+ pieces available this is a sound choice. Hope Torque Drop from the Jailer of Hope in Al'Taieu - the highest amount of AGI available in the neck slot. Lleu's Charm A very nice mix of AGI with Ranged Accuracy/Attack for good measure. A rare drop of Mind Hoarder in Fei'Yin Ears Hecate's Earring 100% drop from Rani in Abyssea - Altepa. Moldavite Earring http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/1/1b/Moldavite_Earring.PNG One of the most readily available MAB earrings; drops off Mysticmaker Profblix in the Labyrinth of Onzozo. Novio Earring http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/6d/Novio_Earring.png Slightly more available these days due to the level cap increase. Trade in the Aura of Adulation that drops off Jailer of Love in Al'Taieu for this or trade/bazaar. Navarch's Earring A rare drop from the tiger {Ansherekh] in Abyssea - Altepa who is regularly targeted due to the precious hides it drops; this is the third of the empyrean accessories for COR. Drone Earring http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/c1/Drone_Earring.png A cheap way to get AGI on the ears Cassandra's Earring + Helenus's Earring (Set) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/a/a4/Casearring.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/8/83/Helenussearring.jpg The set matches what the Moldavite Earring can do with MACC+5. This combination, whilst taking up two slots, is one of the better ones you can find. These very rarely drop off two Weapon NMs: Blighting Brand in Sauromugue Champaign for the Cassandra’s Earring and Eldritch Edge in Rolanberry Fields for the Helenus’s Earring. Altdorf's Earring + Wilhelm's Earring (Set) You get the AGI+8 from wearing both earrings. Altdorf's Earring drops off Goaftrap in Misareaux Coast. Wilhelm's Earring is a drop from Goblintrap in East Ronfaure (S). Body Mirke Wardecors http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/b/b1/MirkeWardecors.png Even with Abyssea nothing has come along to top this yet, that I'm aware of anyway. A possible reward from completing A Crystalline Prophecy Add-On. Relevant augments: Quick Draw Delay –5, Magic Accuracy +4, MAB +4 on top of a nice existing AGI+5. As you can merit Quick Draw Accuracy, the Quick Draw Delay/MAB is likely the better combination. Denali Jacket http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/cf/Denali_Jacket.png Until Mirke Wardecors came along, this was the optimum body piece due to the AGI +10. It’s still great if you need extra accuracy. One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 80 of Nyzul Isle Investigation. Blue Cotehardie / Blue Cotehardie +1 Also nice for /mage Aketon / Aketon +1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/4/4a/Aketon.JPG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/d8/Aketon_%2B1.jpg Another idea; one of the better AH pieces you can pick up. Especially the +1 Corsair's Frac / Corsair's Frac +1 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/7/7f/C_frac.jpg The +1 equals many of the other options around. Skadi's Cuirie http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/0/0e/SkadisCuirie.png Much like the Denali Jacket this has an ace AGI+ bonus. A very expensive Salvage piece. Antares Harness Also known as Scorpion Harness +2 this is a drop from Doomvoid Serket. Hands Schutzen Mittens Most people just do Raja in Abyssea - Grauberg for the win but if you can get hold of these though all the better; they are a 100% drop. These increase the TP return of Quick Draw shots by 2.5%. Shame these have no MAB but the MACC boost is very welcome. ''' Rover's Gloves A rare drop from Barbaric Weapon in Xarcabard. Soloable now by many jobs at 90, including COR. Avesta Bangles Supposedly named after the famous RDM. Skadi's Bazubands A nice boost. From Salvage. Commodore Gants / Commodore Gants +1 AGI+2/3 if you’re desperate. The NQ drops in Dynamis - Jeuno, the HQ from Dynamis - Buburimu. Mage's Cuffs As above but available on the AH Rings AGI rings: Garrulous Ring / Iota Ring – AGI+3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/3/3b/Garrulous_Ring.PNG http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/5/5a/Iota_Ring.png Emerald Ring – AGI+4 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/c6/EmeraldRing.png Breeze Ring / Nimble Ring / Solemn Ring – AGI+5 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f0/Breeze_Ring.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/ce/Nimble_Ring.gif Blobnag Ring / Auster's Ring- AGI+6 Drop from T3 VNM Blobdingnag (cool name!) Stormsoul Ring - AGI+7 MACC rings: Omega Ring – MACC+3 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/e/eb/Omega_Ring.png An Einherjar item: available for 15,000 Ampolues of Therion Ichor from Kilusha in Nashmau. Balrahn's Ring - MACC+4 Reward for completing the ToAU storyline. Store TP: Rajas Ring Hoard Ring Store TP is useful for damage dealing shots to increase TP gain. Back Forban Cape A very nice and affordable back piece. Available on Valefor AH for ~10k. Navarch's Mantle The second of the empyrean accessories this is a 100% drop from Kutharei in Abyssea - Misareaux. Far and away the best backpiece if you are having resist problems. Commander's Cape An outdated option, go for Forban's. Waist Aquiline Belt Why is it all these caturae are holding onto the best Quick Draw pieces? This one is from Iratham in Abyssea - Tahrongi. Aim for blue weakness and bring a THF friend for TH. Scouter's Rope http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f6/Scouter%27s_Rope.gif More well known for its use as an evasion piece, nevertheless if you don't have a piece with MAB/MACC on its a sound choice. Grenadier Belt http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/9/93/Grenadierbelt.PNG Drops off the SNM Dee Zelko the Esoteric in Castle Oztroja (S) Volant Belt http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/ca/VolantBelt.jpg Drops off the NM Prankster Maverix in Batallia Downs. Doubles up as an average waist piece for Ranged Accuracy. Desert Sash (Galka) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/c/c4/DesertSash.png Good for Galka COR Elemental Obis http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/61/Hyorin_obi.PNG These guarantee that any damage increase due to a day/weather effect present will be 100%. Each ones takes a considerable amount of time and effort to get, let alone considering getting all 8. How many of these you decide to get will likely depend on the events you do, your other jobs, inventory space and most importantly motivation. Available from the In the Name of Science quest in the Tavnazian Safehold. Legs Denali Kecks http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/d/da/DenaliKecks.png They say good things come in 3s: MAB+3, MACC+3 and AGI+3. One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 40 of Nyzul Isle Investigation. Desultor Tassets http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/6/63/Desultor_Tassets.png A potential reward from completing the A Shantotto Ascension Add-On, this piece with MAB+4 and MACC+4 (and a base AGI+2) will actually slightly out-do the Denali Kecks. If you don’t have Denali but you are desperate for an equivalent, these are a sound choice. Nimue's Tights So if you didn't want to pollute your Desultor Tassets with MAB+/MACC+ or can't do with shelling out for yet another pointless 'Add-On' then how about these? With MAB+4 these are up there with the best but getting them will be the hard part. They are a drop from The Blood-bathed Crown in La Vaule (S). Navarch's Culottes +1 / Navarch's Culottes +2 Noteworthy for the AGI boost and Store TP. Commodore Culottes http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/4/43/Commodorelegs.png Available from Dynamis - San d'Oria. The HQ has the same AGI bonus. Corsair's Culottes +1 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/8/8f/Corsair%27s_Culotte_1.jpg I don’t think these would at the top of the list of COR AF to upgrade but I’ll mention it anyway. War Brais / War Brais +1 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/b/b4/War_Brais.jpg http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/4/43/War_Brais_Plus_1.jpg Some of the highest increases to AGI available in this slot for a COR. Feet Navarch's Bottes +1 / Navarch's Bottes +2 If you can get the damn base feet to drop in Abyssea - Vunkerl then you start upgrading them to the joy of your fellow party members. The enhancement causes the target to take an extra 10% (20% for the +2) damage from elemental attacks that match the Quick Draw shot for 15 seconds. This includes matching magic spells and elemental Weapon Skills as well as Quick Draw, encouraging the spamming of a second shot after your first. There is also a ton of AGI/MACC thrown into the deal. Corsair's Bottes / Corsair's Bottes +1 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/f/f2/Corsairsbottes.png A decent piece to upgrade, even after the L90 cap increase, the +1 is significant for the welcome AGI+5 Crimson Greaves http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/0/02/Crimson_greaves.png Nice for /mage. You’ll need the Wyrmal Abjuration: Feet off Genbu in Ru'Aun Gardens Denali Gamashes http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/2/2d/Denali_Gamashes.jpg A very good choice for the feet slot if you don’t have anything else. One out of a possible 3 drops from completing Floor 20 of Nyzul Isle Investigation. Leaping Boots / Bounding Boots / Winged Boots] All of these should be very familiar to you and they are all viable options. The Bounding Boots are a rare drop off Leaping Lizzy in North Gustaberg. Wood M/F Ledelsens (Elvaan) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/ffxi/images/0/0e/Wood_M_Ledelsens.gif o_O A staggering AGI+6 just for Elvaan! 'Leaden Salute' This is just a short section to comment on the Mythic COR weaponskill, Leaden Salute, which has gained a lot of attention recently with the popularity of Abyssea. With the right set-up, Leaden Salute will far out do the likes of Detonator or Slug Shot. Unlike the other Marksmanship weaponskills COR can use, the damage Leaden Salute inflicts is entirely magical (darkness elemental). Leaden Salute cannot miss and will go through things like Magic Shield, Invincible and Perfect Dodge. It will be subject to resists, which you can lessen with Magic Accuracy and possibly INT. The formula for calculating Leaden Salute damage is apparently: 2 * (AGI – Enemy INT) + (fTP * + 2 + [(0.83 * [0.3 * AGI ) ] ) In summary only the following things will affect the damage: *Magic Attack Bonus (adds x 1.XX damage where XX is the sum of all MAB) *AGI *Dark Staff / Pluto’s Staff (adds x1.1 / x1.15 respectively) *Soil Gorget / Shadow Gorget *TP: fTP modifiers: 100%: 4.0; 200%: 4.25; 300%: 4.75 *Other dark element affinity effects, such as those obtained through atma e.g. of the Cosmos]. Gun and Bullet DMG will not effect the damage. Gear builds for Leaden Salute are going to be very similar to those for Quick Draw. Concentrate on MAB then AGI. MACC will help avoid resists. My build: http://www.ffxiah.com/item-sets/214519 'Wildfire' Similar to Leaden Salute, Wildfire is another weaponskill heavily modified by MAB. It is only available to those with: Armageddon (85), Armageddon (90, Bedlam +1 or Bedlam +2. Wildfire deals fire elemental magic damage meaning fire affinity (e.g. NQ/HQ fire staff, Atma of the Smoldering Sky) will be what you need to acquire to boost damage. I imagine the damage formula is somewhat similar to Leaden Salute (so concentrate on MAB and AGI) but Wildfire has far higher damage dealing potential, especially in Abyssea. The TP modifier is the same across the board: 5.5.